Alternate Scene for Jack in the Russian Consulate
by Crashxin2xMe
Summary: This is what might have happened to Jack if he'd called Chloe when he was in the Russian Consulate during the episode aired March 12th this season. JC, DramaAngstRomance T for minor language.


Fox's 24

Spoilers - Episode aired March 12, 2007

Rating - T (slight language)

Pairing - Chloe/Jack

Type - Drama/Romance/Angst

Author's Note - My spelling's pretty poor, so ... I apologize.

PS: I own _nothing_, and get paid _nothing_, so don't sue me and think you're gonna get _something_.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx RUSSIAN CONSULATE + CTU xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Jack? Jack?" Morris spoke, rather loudly, into the phone.

Milo entered the room. "Lost the call." Morris stated.

"Keep trying." Milo ordered on his way to speak with Bill Buchanan. Milo explained to Bill that Jack's call got dropped, "But not before announcing that he knew of Gradenko's location." Bill directed Milo to stand by for another call from Jack.

Morris sat at his computer, tapping away on the keyboard, keeping one eye on the phone. Everyone was in the same position. Their jobs were first priority, but no one could deny glaring at the phone, willing it to ring with Jack at the other end. A phone at Chloe's desk rang. She jumped and grabbed the phone and pressed it hard against her ear.

"Jack?" she paused in anticipation.

"Oh, no... I'm fine Mr. Buchanan. Yes. I will. Good-bye." she put her phone back in its cradle. Disappointedly, she followed Bill Buchanan's orders. She typed away at her computer, attempting to pull satellite images of the Russian Consulate.

A phone sounded its alarm at Morris' desk. He grabbed the phone quickly. "Morris O'Brian."

Chloe O' Brian rushed into Morris' cubicle. "Was it Jack?" she asked with a bit of desperation in her voice.

"No! It's not always Jack!" Morris glared.

Chloe opened her mouth to speak, but thought the better of it once she saw Morris' cold glare.

"Chloe; I'm sorry for being harsh." Morris' British voice softened, "But now is no time to become attached to Jack."

Chloe grimaced. "I am not _attached_." she argued.

Morris looked into Chloe's hard, expressive eyes. "You're lying. I can see it in your eyes." he squinted to look deeper into her eyes; to see what was hidden in her eyes. He could see her cold soul ... but past that he could see two things he'd never seen before: fear... and love. And he was willing to bet, neither concerned him.

"Morris! Now is no time to become childish. You're jealous of Jack... which is ridiculous! I'm with you! Not Jack, so what's the problem?!" Chloe argued in hushed tones. Her eyes constantly scanning the room to ensure no one was watching their argument too closely.

"Who do you love, Chloe?" he leaned closer to her.

"I'm with you aren't I?" she answered bitterly.

"That's not what I asked!"

"What do you want to hear?"

He thought for a minute, then sat back in his chair, defeated.

"What?" she spat out.

"You already answered ... you just did." he responded quietly and calmly.

Chloe just stared at Morris, she turned on her heel and went back to her desk. She sat down in her black desk chair and scowled at the screen. She typed away, pressing her fingers hard against the keyboard.

"Unless you're angry at the keyboard, you shouldn't take your anger out on it."

Chloe jumped slightly. "Hello Mr. Buchanan." she greeted half-heartedly.

"How are those satellite images coming?"

"Almost ..." her board clicked, "there." The screen lit up with live images of the Russian Consulate. Bill and Chloe stared at the screen intently at the phone for a moment with false hope. After the 3rd ring, Bill answered for her.

"Buchanan." he paused, "Of course." he pulled the phone from his ear and passed it to Chloe. Slightly confused, she answered, "O'Brian."

"Chloe, I need you to- "

"Jack?!"

"Yes, Chloe, it's me." She let out a breath. "Now listen, I need you to hack into their system and put a lock on their security. There's a window here and I think I break out of it if the security alarm doesn't go off when I break the glass."

"Okay Jack." she typed furiously, biting her lower lip. After 30 seconds of listening to Jack's uneven heaving, Chloe spoke up.

"Done." she muttered.

"Ok..." Jack clenched his jaw, "Thanks."

"Of course." she whispered softly as she held the phone hard across her face, as if it brought him that much closer. She heard him breathing heavily as he tried to break the thick glass of the window. She grimaced when she heard him hit the window hard and slide to the floor. Through this and heavy breathing he huffed, "I can't... It's not going to work...Chloe. I need bill. Put him on." he huffed multiple times.

"Okay." she murmured. She handed off the phone.

"What is it Jack? Here's the plan..." Bill walked off, leaving Chloe alone at her desk. After a long moment ...

"Chloe..."

"What Morris?!" Chloe spat.

"Buchanan told me to give you this." he handed her, her phone. Chloe took it, disappointed that she didn't get to talk to Jack just a little longer.

"Line 3." Morris muttered on his way out the door.

Chloe stared at the phone in her small hand. After a momentary lapse, she brought herself to reality and quickly pressed the "3", praying Jack didn't hang up.

"Hello?"

"Chloe?"

"Jack!" she uttered a bit louder than she meant.

"Yeah, Chloe, It's me. It's me." he took in a sharp breath.

"What do you need me to do?" she cringed. She really had no social skills; but after all...helping Jack may not have been in her job description, but she knew it was her job non the less.

"Stay on the line. SWAT's coming, but I need you to watch the satellite and tell me when they come into view." he drew another sharp breath, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Are you..."

"I'm find." Jack spat.

"Okay, geeze," Chloe was slightly irritated, "I'm just worried about you."

He let out a sigh.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked with concern.

"Keep your eyes on the satellite."

"I am. And I know you're hurt. What the hell happened out there?"

"Stop it Chloe ... I don't need you giving me the third degree."

"I'm sorry Jack!" she said sarcastically. "I just...I ... never mind." she added more seriously.

Jack, sitting on the floor of the Russian Consulate, heard running bodies above.

"Is SWAT here?"

"No Jack. Not yet." Chloe said, confusion clouding her voice.

"Somebody above is running around, frantically. Chloe, I think they know where I am. Where's SWAT?!"

"On their way! Stay put." she warned.

Jack stood up and with a groan, hid himself in a corner.

"Jack! Is everything okay?" Chloe asked frantically.

"Chloe, I'm going to have to go. If they catch me on the phone," he inhaled with a sharp pain flooding his ribcage, "If they catch me on the phone, they may come after you. To get to me."

"Jack, that's ridiculous!" Chloe said with and edge. "Don't spend your time worrying about me. Jesus! Cover your own ass." Chloe argued.

"Chloe...please. I have to go."

"Jack...Jack! SWAT's there."

"Thank-you.

"Always."

"I have to go."

"Okay Jack. Take care of your self. Please..."

"I will Chloe. And please, Chloe, don't give up on me ... ever. I'll never stop." he paused. "I'll never stop loving you." he whispered.

The phone clicked, and Jack's voice was gone. Chloe sat in her desk chair, staring at her screen.

"Love you too, Jack." she whispered as quietly as she could.

Morris, who stood in the doorways of her cubicle, shook his head. He walked out, head hanging in defeat. He'd never live up to Jack Bauer.

**xxx END xxx**


End file.
